Shrek and Friends
by Metal-Harpey
Summary: Story about Shrek and his friends! I've just starting typing this. Don't really know how to continue it :p R&R Please.


"Just what do you think you're doing? Put that DOWN!" Shrek comes shouting out of the little cottage in the swamp. Donkey turns around and sees Shrek storming at him. "I... I... Aaahhh don't look at me like that!!!" he shouts. After that, he makes a dying scene, dropping the baby bottle in front of him. Shrek picks it up and puts his hands onto his hips. Donkey takes a peek, then closes his eyes again. _"Eek... He seems angry... Better play the village idiot... Again... It usually works..."_ Shrek shakes his head and walks away.

Donkey takes another peek. He shocks of the sight... It's his mate! Dragon! "Hey beauty... You scared me..." Dragon huffs and blows a heart of smoke towards Donkey. "Yes, yes I love you too!" Then Dragon kisses Donkey, wich causes Donkey to fall backwards. He crawls back to his feet and looks at the little Shrek's cottage. He sees Shrek pushing the bottle he just stole back from Donkey into one of his kids' mouth. Donkey smiles and happily skips towards him. "Hey Shrek... What you mad for? You seem mad... Are you mad? Because I know that look... Doesn't mean any good, really... Did you eat something weird? I hope not the red flowers... They made me fart soooo badly..." Shrek grabs Donkeys mouth and squeezes it a bit. "Donkey... PLEASE! ... ... SHUT UP!!!" Then he lets go and leaves behind a confused Donkey.

Donkey skips a bit less happy now, but still follows Shrek. "Gee Shrek... Maybe you should see a doctor... You don't look good at all..." Shrek waves him off and storms back into his house. He slams the door behind him. The loud bang and wind coming from it make Donkey tumble backwards. Lucky for him, there's Dragon to catch him with her nose. Her gently push make him not to fall on the ground. When Donkey gets back to his feet, he looks sad. "What is it with him? He's gotta have taken those flowers... No mistake about it!" Donkey shakes his head and walks towards the forest. His mate and babies follow. The little Dronkeys fly circles above his head and their mums.

Dragon wipes them away in the air as if they're flies. Fortunately, they know they should stop now. And so they do. They strike down the ground gently and go to sit next to their dad at the river. Donkey still looks sad and keeps shaking his head. Dragon blows a little smoke in his face, as hanging upside-down above him. "Oh Dragon... I don't know... Shrek doesn't seem to like me very much..." With that he lets a tear go. Dragon growls sadly and lets herself drop next to her mate. The ground shakes a bit as she does and Donkey has a hard time staying put down on his ass. "Lucky for me I still got you... Yes that's right... I don't need that bloody Shrek to be my friend... I got you... And some lovely kids too!" He nods hyperactively. Dragon agrees, blowing pink smoke at him. The baby Dronkeys jump up and down in the air and on the ground. They're glad their father is happy again. Inside though... Donkey is not happy at all.

...

Fiona comes out of the kitchen holding a pan with soup. "Shrek! Don't slam the door please, honey!" With a meaningful look, Shrek apologizes to his wife. "Sorry love... It's just that.. That... That bloody Donkey! He just won't shut up... Rambling about flowers... Gy-aaaa...UHH!!" He balds his fists, with a face as red as a tomato. Fiona giggles and turns back to the kitchen. "You know that's just him... It's who he is... You should respect that, Shrek. Not reject him. You know how hard it is to be different... Just try to understand him..." Shrek sighs and shakes his head. "I know Fiona... But it's just so hard to be around that blabbermouth!" He drops himself onto a chair, breaking it with his weight. "And we need new CHAIRS!!!" With an angry face, Shrek kicks away the pieces of the chair. He slams his fist on the table and then gets outside, slamming the door behind him.

"That annoying Donkey... He should learn when to SHUT UP! Gy-aaaa UHH! I just get so mad of this..." Shrek grumbles when leaving the little cottage. "Well now, where to go? Damn I need some time alone..." Shrek strolls into the thick woods at the edge of the swamp. Sure... It's a risk to leave the swamp, though when you need some time alone... You just don't have another choice. Shrek makes his way through the woods, unable to hear his wife shouting at him: "Shrek... Where you going?" Shreks weight makes the leaves beneath his feet crisp and branches snap.

"Gy-aaaa!! Take this you big fat ogre!" A voice is heard from the woods. Shrek looks around and when he sees nothing, he simply ignores it. He shakes his head and pushes away some branches in his way. Some of them snap, or loose some of their leaves. Then, out of nowhere, some creature jumps on his back. It starts poking Shreks back, for no reason at all. "Give up! Foul monster!" Shrek tries to grab the creature from his back. "Monster? Who you calling monster? Are you not if you attack without reason?!" Shrek growls and throws himself to a tree. This causes Shrek to sit on the 'thing'.The creature lets go shrieking. Shrek gets up and hears some steps behind him. The creature is getting up!

Fast as a razor blade, Shrek turns around and grabs it by its neck. A gargling sound of a cat makes Shrek letting it go. "Puss? Puss?! Why you!!!" Shrek angrily shouts. He is about to punch Puss, though lowers his fist and lets him go. Shrek turns a circle or two and then turns his attention to Puss again. "What the hell did you do that for?!!" Puss shrieks and barely gets out the words: "Just... Just playing..." Then he takes off his hat and holds it in front of him. With huge cute eyes, he stares at Shrek. He makes his lower lip shiver a bit too. This is all to much for Shrek, so he walks away.

Puss gets back to his normal self again and follows Shrek. "Hey amigo, where you going?" the cat meows. "Somewhere silent... SO DON'T FOLLOW ME!!! You hear me?!!!" Shrek angrily speeds up his pace. Puss has a hard time keeping up. With something between running and walking he barely gets by. "Hey amigo, what's with you? Are you angry? Hey slow down!" Shrek puts on a hold and looks at the sky. It's late in the afternoon now and the moon is starting to show. Puss sees it too late and bumps into Shrek. The huge gesture won't budge, so Puss lands on his butt. He quickly gets up and while rubbing his butt he stares up as well. "Hey isn't that cloud shaped as Donkey? How strange..."

Shrek pases on without warning. After a while, Puss finds out and follows immediately. "Just where are you going? Mon ogre? You know... I'm not surprised you're angry. How could anyone like you when you are like this?! Maybe your name does suit you... After all the Yiddish name for Shrek is MONSTER!!!" Shrek stops again, turning around. "Will you just SHUT UP... PLEASE?!! You're just as annoying as that rambling blabbermouth Donkey!" Shrek walks on, though Puss stays frozen. "You cannot be serious, mon amigo! Stop!" When Shrek seems to ignore it, Puss slowly makes his way back to the little cottage in the swamp. When he reaches it, he knocks on the door softly. It doesn't seem to be enough to be heard in the busy household of Shreks family. Puss hears Fiona shouting at one of her kids and realizes he shouldn't give her more on her lap then she already has. So with that, he just walks on... To the river.

...

"Grmmm??" Dragon mutters. Donkey shakes his head, letting go of a tear. "It... It's nothing baby... I'm just sad... That's all. Just don't you worry about me okay?" Donkey wipes away his tear and stares into the water. He sees his reflection. Above him in the water he sees his beloved Dragon. "Howw?" huffs Dragon. Donkey looks at Dragons reflection now, smiling faint. "It's just getting all to much you know... Shrek who doesn't like me anymore... In fact.. Not anyone likes me... But you then, I guess... And our babies... But still, I just FEEL SOOO LONELY!!!" Now Donkey bursts out of tears. Dragon pats him softly with her large paw. Donkey snuggles himself against her large paw and keeps crying.

Dragon raises her ears, picking up a strange sound. She huffs and one of the Dronkeys flies off. It lands on a large branch high in a nearby tree. The little Dronkey shrieks a bit, it sees a strange shadow... As it grows bigger and bigger, the little Dronkey shields his eyes with one of his wings. When he takes a peek, he sees it's not a big ugly monster... It's someone he knows! Dronkey flies down without a sound, stalking Puss in boots. Puss doesn't seem to realize. Not even when Dronkey taps his shoulder with its wing. When Dronkey giggles, Puss turns around. Though Dronkey is too fast for him, and he's behind Puss again.

...

Puss shakes his head and walks on. What did just touch him now? Was it a wing? Hmm... He is imagining things... It was probably just a branch or something... Or a stick blown up by the wind... No... Nothing was following him... No one would even dare to stalk the mighty Puss in boots! Filled with confidence, Puss walks on. Now he hears giggling... _Just what was that?_ Puss turns around and once again sees nothing. Puss sighs. He really is loosing it... When he turns around, he trips backwards and lands on his butt. In front of him, one of the Dronkeys is flying upside-down with its tongue out. The Dronkey wobbles its tongue back and forth. Puss shakes his head and gets up. The Dronkey flies in the air until its at eye-hight of Puss. The Dronkey peeps a bit and then licks Puss.

Now Puss giggles. He and Dronkey fool around for a while. When Dronkey hears his mother's cry, he quits fooling around. He flies up and shrieks back. After another huff of mom, Dronkey turns back to Puss. "Was that your mother now, little one?" The Dronkey makes a little somersault in the air. "I take that as a yes..." Dronkey licks Puss, wich makes him giggle. "Well, where's your mum then?" Dronkey points his paw into the direction of Dragon. Puss nods and walks in the direction. When Dronkey flies faster, Puss starts running after him. When they reach the river, Puss puts on a hold. Dronkey, on the other hand, flies straight to his mom. There he starts circling around her neck.

As his mother expresses a huff, the little Dronkey stops and strikes down to land next to his father. It seems his father stopped crying now, though doesn't seem interested in their guest. Puss comes closer. Dragon greets him with a soft puff. Puss bows for her, taking off his hat. Dragon nods and turns her attention back to her kids, who are playing naughty. The little Dronkeys are busy chasing a bright blue bird. Dragon gets up to chase her kids. They see her and fly away, fast. Of course, Dragon gives chase. As the little Dronkey next to his dad sees Puss coming, he flies off as well. He goes to play on with the game his brothers, sisters and mother play.

Puss takes off his hat and goes to sit next to Donkey. "Hi there, amigo..." he softly whispers. "Y... Yes..." Donkey sniffs. They sit side by side, staring at the water flowing past them in front of their eyes. Then... Out of nowhere, Donkey starts crying out loud. His friend the cat hugs him tightly and cries along with him. "Sh... Shrek..." Is the only thing Donkey can say. Puss can't even speak. Together they just sit there, hugging each other while crying out loud.

...

What is he doing here? He should go home... Shrek drops himself to the floor, to lay in the grass. As he stares at the darkening sky, he is thinking. _"Why am I making this all so big... It's nothing, really... But I just seem to blow it all up... Make it a huge balloon, that just won't pop..."_ As he stares, he searches for the moon. As if it would give him enlightening... When he finds it, he gets up his feet. "Well now, it's time to make the balloon pop!" Shrek pases out of the forest, filled with new courage. That's just what he needs!

As he reaches the swamp, he carefully sneaks closer to his house. He ducks and sits right under the window. He hears his children fart, burp, chirp, gurgle and bug their mom. "Please, kids... Try to be calm..." Shrek takes a peek inside. He sees Fiona sitting on a chair, at the table. She's folded her arms and lets her head rest on them. It seems as if she's crying. Shrek slides down. He hears footsteps towards the window. He ducks and looks up at it. He sees Fiona's bright red colored hair waving in the wind. "Shrek... Where are you? I need you... My love..." And with that she puts her hand on her breast where her heart beats and turns around. Shrek takes another peek and sees Fiona goes to sit in the same position again.


End file.
